The Guardian and The Queen
by tastraea
Summary: They say "Love conquers all." He believes. She resists. Separated by duties. Both in search of their destiny. What happens if the destiny they are looking for are each other?
1. Chapter 1: Summertime Sadness

It was the first time Elsa has ever felt free in her whole life after being locked up all alone in her room in their castle. Now, she has this place for her own wherein she can let her powers go freely while creating wonders, but then she was the recently crowned queen of Arendelle and she needed to do her job but then she thought _"I could hurt them with this…" _she looked at her hands and slowly fanned away her thoughts._ "I'm all alone, Queen of isolation. Can I ever be happy?"_ Elsa looked around, it was beautiful, what she created, but she feared that she could never have someone to share it with. She walked towards the balcony where she stared longingly at the view. She was on top of the world but she misses her parents and Anna. It was a terrible mistake to run off without even an explanation, but this was a better alternative than taking another chance to hurt the people. She was afraid, she knew that she can never believe in herself in controlling this cursed powers of her. While she was staring at the view someone called out to her. "Psst," it echoed and her eyes opened wide, full of surprise and fear and then she looked at her left and there he was. "Ahhh!" Elsa screamed as icicles were created on the floor. The person was also so surprised that he fell from the patch of ground from the mountainside. "_Oh my goodness, can't I ever go on a minute without impaling somebody?._" Elsa thought as she looked down at the palace's balcony. He was gone. "Oh my gosh. Did I kill him?" she said but then he spoke again. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said assuringly.

Elsa was still surprised. And the guy said "Chill, you're such a scaredy cat."

"Oh am I?"

The guy just looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I kind of almost killed you. You surprised me, I thought I was alone up here" she said.

"No need to worry. I thought I was alone here too, but then a castle sprouted up and I thought "Hey, a neighbor, might as well check it out"." he joked.

"Wait, what are you doing here and who are you?" she asked.

"Oh right, sorry, uh that was rude, the name's Jack. Jack Frost." he said and grinned with a smile that put all the glimmer into the snow.

* * *

Jack was just "flying around" and following the path where the wind takes him. It was summertime at home and it somehow meant that he have the free time to spend his time alone or exploring. He figured _"Why not go through some snowy mountains and take a rest?" _The wind took him to his favorite place somewhere in Northern Europe. It was a place in Norway near a kingdom called Arendelle. It was one of his favorite places during summer since it was always winter. It always felt like home. He figured this location during the 300 years he was bringing flurries to the world. When he finally reached the side of the mountain he created himself a small snow fort and slept.

A few minutes later he felt the ground rumbling. _"What the? Is it an earthquake? Impossible. It never happened here for years." _he thought. So he stood up and decided to check it out and flew to other side of his mountain (Well he preferred to call it his since he was the only one who took the place as his own for decades.)

As he flew to the other side all he can manage to say was "Woah." Before him lay a large ice palace so delicately and ornately designed. It was magnificent and it shone on the rays of the morning sun. "Why didn't I ever think of this?" he said to himself and flew closer and quietly to the edge near the balcony. He wanted to observe the surroundings first after all he can never be too sure. It might be Pitch but then that crazy old Boogeyman was trapped somewhere in the darkness and can never quite create something as wonderful as this.

After a short while the door to the balcony opened and there came out a girl. Well it wasn't just a girl, it was a pretty lady with blonde hair and a dress that looked like snowflakes and icicles forming a gown. She looked sad and hurt and she also looked like a person who needed cheering up. He decided to create a snowball and throw it to her since it was fun but then he thought that _"This is not a kid. I might cause her more anger." _So Jack decided to just get her attention like all guys do. "Psssst." he said and the rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2: Difference

_**Hi guys! Here's more of my story. I hope you like it. Please review them if you can. Inspire me! Thanks! :D**_

* * *

Elsa stared awkwardly at Jack "What's the matter?" he asked. She quickly shook her head and said "How… how did you get from there to here?" she pointed to the ground and to Jack's current place. She sounded so stupid she wanted to slap her own face. "Ohh, that… That is complicated to explain. So I'll just show you." Jack replied and afterwards he went to the rails of the balcony and jumped over it.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed fearing for that guy's life and she ran quickly over to the rails but Jack flew up and sat at rails like nothing happened.

"Man, you're such a worrywart." Jack sneered. "You have shouted so often and we've only just met. No offense." he added.

She looked at Jack and he never seemed to stop smiling like she couldn't stop worrying hence leading to a lot of screams.

"What's your name again?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Elsa laughed "My name, I forgot, I mean not that I've forgotten my name it's just that I've forgotten to tell you my name." she babbled quickly while Jack gave her a funny look.

"What?" she suddenly asked.

"Nothing." he chuckled "You were saying?"

"Ah yes, my name is Elsa." she said and grinned to Jack.

"Nice to meet you Elsa. So what brought you here?" Jack finally asked.

"I was about to ask the same question too." she replied.

"But I asked you first." he said playfully to Elsa while he put his chin up on his staff. He looked as if he was a little kid waiting to be told a story.

"I- It's complicated." she said and then sadness took over Elsa again. Of course she wanted to tell someone her story, what she felt and maybe even ask some advice on what she can do. It's so hard to be alone all those years.

"Come on you can tell me. It's just you and me." he said wanting to be felt approachable to Elsa.

As much as she wanted to tell it to Jack, she can't. First of all he's a stranger, second it was so hard to explain everything from the beginning, like she said it was complicated.

"I want to but I'm… different." she said. At least that statement has truth in it. She was born different. Ever since she can remember she was unlike any of the other people who were born "ordinary" and "normal". After all, being the daughter of the King and Queen of a kingdom, you can never really have that ordinary and normal life but being born with powers just made her the "Princess of All Weirdos" scratch that, she almost forgot, she was now the "Queen" of it all.

Jack looked pitifully to her and said "It's alright. Different is good. I'm different too." After a while Jack flew up again as Elsa stared in wonder.

"So you can fly." Elsa said approvingly.

"Not only that." he winked to Elsa. Seconds later he was creating flurries of snow and it patched up on to the ground. He laughed as he created the snowflakes. He was swirling up on air like he was a part of it. He even brought the chilly air with them and as he made it blow stronger, it made Elsa flutter for a while.

Elsa was so amazed. She was speechless. She was awestruck. She laughed like a little girl again after so many years of isolation. She never imagined this day. She never knew she could ever find someone like her, at least someone with the same ability to create snow like her. A little burst of hope sparked in the young Snow Queen.

And with that Elsa looked at Jack with hope that she can understand her new companion and invited him to come inside the palace she just built. "Tell me your story." she asked. "Gladly." So they both went in and the balcony doors was shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Frost

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope it's getting longer. Haha! :)**_

* * *

As Jack went inside with Elsa, he was still overwhelmed by the interior of the palace. "So, you did this all by yourself?" Jack asked.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I never thought I could create something like…this." Elsa chuckled as she introduced her new home to a new friend.

"How long did it take for you to build such place?" he asked curiously.

"Ohh.. I don't know, a few hours, I think." she replied sounding embarrassed.

Jack stared blankly and wide-eyed at Elsa and then said. "That's…. Wait I can't seem to find my words. Ummm impossible, no, no, no… Spectacular! No! That's not enough. Crazy, not even… Magical! That's it! How did you manage all of this?" he asked. "All I can manage to do was build forts, but not this well maybe it's because I haven't tried it. But how?" he added.

"Well being locked up in your room pretty much had widened my imagination." she joked.

He and Elsa sat down on a chair and settled themselves there.

"Cozy." he said

"Your welcome, so tell me all about your story" she asked careful to not sound overeager.

And then Jack started his story as he told many times over his head and to kids who asked him about it.

"Darkness. It was the first thing I remembered. It was dark, cold and I was scared. I was alone. But then I saw the Moon. It seemed to chase the darkness away and then I wasn't scared any more. I never knew why I was there and what I am supposed to do and part of me wonders if I ever will find my purpose but then as I touched my staff here ice began to form. I suddenly felt happy and free. Then the wind took me places and I began to wander. Then, I found this little village I didn't know where I was so when I started to ask where I am people seem to not see me. I was only sure that I was invisible when a little boy passed right through me," Jack narrated as he looked at Elsa sympathizing with him.

He continued with his story "I never felt so empty that moment. I didn't understand why they can't see me, I mean I look like them but as I told you, I'm different. Back then I didn't understand why of all the things I can have I had this power. I can't even remember my name but then all that the Moon told me is that my name is Jack Frost and crazy enough, I believed that it was the right name I've had all along. At first it was really hard to accept the fact that I am invisible but then I looked at the bright side. I have the ability to create frost and snow. It was an awesome blessing that nobody else had so I have the chance to do a little mischief here and there. It was fun, I can prank anyone and they wouldn't see me. Years passed and I was getting a little bored. So while I was flying around I saw this mountaintop. It was like any other mountain you can see anything from up here but I felt that somehow this could be my place the year round while it wasn't winter yet at home. After all I need a "summer house" far away. It's boring just to stay one place forever but it's also sad when you have nowhere to go to at the end of the day." Jack said.

"How long have you've been roaming around?" Elsa asked wondering how Jack seemed to have all the time in the world.

"About 300 years give or take." he replied.

Elsa was shocked. If she was drinking something at that moment she could've squirted the drink all over Jack's face, good thing she was not.

"That's… Oh my goodness. You look young but you're old." she said.

"Woah there, I'm not yet done with my story so don't judge me about being old. I'll always be a kid at heart you know." he said defensively.

"Sorry, I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Please, continue." she replied.

"Thank you, so after all the decades of routine something just changed. It was a few days before Easter, the day I saw Jamie." he said.

"Who's Jamie?" she butted in.

"He was the first kid to ever believe in me." Jack said.

Elsa was touched. She wished someone would also believe in her too as but that was complicated for the present.

"So," Jack continued "Jamie was just another kid who believed in what all kids believed in, the Guardians."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman. You don't know them?" Jack said sounding shocked.

_"I knew it! I knew they were real!" _ she thought.

"No! I mean yes, of course I know them, I just didn't know they were called as Guardians." she said out loud to Jack.

"Now you know them." he said humbly to Elsa "So at that moment I thought why not give this little kid some fun and so I made him sled all over town. It was fun but then afterwards I realized he still couldn't see me. It was disappointing until the Easter Bunny came and some Yetis kidnapped me and took me to the North Pole! The most shocking part came when they said I was chosen to be a Guardian. I refused of course. It felt like a trick but then the Tooth Palace was invaded by Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman. Are you still catching up?" Jack asked Elsa noticing that she looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes, of course. Please continue, I've never heard of such wild adventures such as yours." Elsa said eagerly to Jack.

"Then after all the tooth were stolen that the Tooth Fairy said that the teeth they collected held memories and mine was also stolen along with the bunch. So I was convinced to help them. Fast-forward to the main point Pitch got hold of me and I was gone for a while. Easter just finished and slowly the Guardians we're becoming weak since lesser children we're starting to believe in them. It was my fault actually. I was supposed to help them and not let them down." Jack said sadly as he reminisced.

"Just like I was supposed to help my people and not let them down." Elsa sadly replied as snow started to fall inside the palace.

"Hey there, cheer up. I'm still not finished." Jack replied "So, I flew away from there and ended up the mountains near here. Pitch tried to bring me to the dark side but he never really convinced me in the first place. Going to the lowest point in my life my staff broke and I was hopeless until I got hold of my memories and knew my purpose. Children all over the world did not believe anymore except Jamie. I made him believe in us as he made us believe that it's not over yet. At that point he can finally see me because he finally believed in me. It was the most wonderful point of my life. So in the end we defeated Pitch and I took my allegiance as a Guardian." Jack said finishing his story. "What do you think?" he added.

"So you're now a Guardian too?" Elsa asked.

"Recently." he replied.

"That's amazing Jack. You made them believe in you and practically saved childhood. I wish I was as amazing as that. But then how could I see you if I'm not a kid?" Elsa replied.

"Maybe because your powers are as real as me?" Jack guessed.

"Probably." Elsa confirmed.

"It took me centuries for me to find my purpose. But hey you'll find yourself too. I know it. So what about your story? I though I was going to hear yours when I told you mine." Jack said.

"Sure," Elsa blushed softly. "Don't be in such a rush. You probably know that I have "icy powers" too. Right?" she asked Jack.

"Probably, how else would you create this eh?" Jack said and they both laughed.

"Here it goes…"Elsa replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow

**Happy Holidays! Took me a while for a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

"I was born with this magical power. I've had this ever since I can remember. My mother and father was proud of my abilities but usually they try to conceal it from the people since it was a rare chance that the daughter of the king and queen was unusual." Elsa said.

"So you're the daughter of the king and queen of the nearby kingdom." Jack said "Your highness." he added and did a bow.

Elsa blushed slightly and frowned in a sudden "You didn't have to do that. I don't deserve to be their Queen. I'm supposed to be with them but look at where I am now. I have abandoned them." she said and shook her head.

Jack reached for Elsa's hand but she pulled herself away from him.

"Please, don't touch me I might hurt you." Elsa warned him.

"What happened to you? " Jack asked sadly to Elsa.

"I…. I was born with this power. It was fun at first. It was the source of all joy in the family. I can create little snowmen and snowball with just my will to create it. But then there were complications. Whenever I'm feeling angry, hurt, sad or even throwing a tantrum at all my power isn't a blessing anymore. It's like a curse, which usually leads to accidents. Once, my sister Anna and I were just playing but then as a little girl you sometimes get irritated when someone gets too playful. I threw a tantrum. It snowed hard in a summer's day and Anna was half-buried in snow, which caused her to get sick for a week. That was when my parents got worried. They told me to control my powers and my emotions. It was all going well for a while, Anna and I were ever so close playing all the time in the castle with my powers contributing to the fun. But then one night I…"Elsa suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? What happened that night?" Jack asked

"Anna woke me up in the middle of the night. She can't sleep and all she wanted to do was still play. We were still little kids and she loved my powers. It was magic for her. I can't resist my sister so we went down the hall and played. It was such a wonderland. We built a snowman, skated and sled. But then we enjoyed ourselves too much, Anna especially. She started to jump on snow mounds while I created them but then I slipped. Anna was still jumping around and instead of letting her fall down the ground I…I had a bad aim. I hit Anna with my powers and she fainted. She was cold. My parents came in and found help, with the trolls by the mountains. They were able to cure her but they had to take away the memories of Anna with my powers. After that Anna and I were separated. We used to share a room together you see, but then they transferred me to another room. I was all alone. We were both alone. I was locked up in my room cause I didn't want to hurt anybody. My powers were getting stronger each day. Conceal it, don't feel, don't let it show. That was my motto for half of my life." Elsa narrated sadly to Jack.

"So nobody knew you had powers. Only you and your parents." Jack said to Elsa.

"Well, everybody now knows." Elsa stressfully admitted to Jack.

"What? How come? I thought-"

"I accidentally exposed myself. Anna surprised me. She was immediately engaged for heaven's sake. She snatched my gloves which helped me conceal my powers and then…"

"And then you let it go and thought "Why not live in the mountains where it snows?" Am I not right?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Well, somehow." she replied to Jack and grinned at him.

Jack and Elsa just stared at each other.

"Now we know each other's background that makes me your friend now, eh?" Jack asked.

Elsa never had any friends. Acquaintances perhaps but throughout her life she was alone especially when the accident happened. She was glad that now she had one she can consider.

"Of course, as long as I am your friend too." Elsa shyly said.

After some awkward silence and idea dawned on Jack's mind.

"Hey, I know that it's a weird question but have you ever flown before?" Jack asked

Elsa was a bit surprised and a bit shocked. She always wanted to fly but then it was scary.

_"What if I fall down from the sky? I've never done it before. Is it impossible?" _Elsa thought.

"No thank you Jack, it's-"Elsa excused herself.

"Come on Elsa, you can trust me. If you can't at least trust yourself. Have fun for a while." Jack said and offered his hand.

"Come on, don't be afraid to touch me. You won't freeze me to death." Jack added.

"How did you know?" Elsa asked, full of doubt.

"We're both different aren't we?" Jack assured her as Elsa saw hope for the first time in Jack's eyes.

And for the first time in forever Elsa held someone's hand. He didn't faint, he didn't turn into an ice sculpture, he didn't die (thank goodness). He was still Jack Frost with the smile that sparkled like snowflakes. In fact, when she touched his hand she felt the warmth she's never felt before. Was it even possible for an "ice" to feel whole and at the same time feel warmth? She had so many questions but at that time it was that moment that only mattered and so as they become one with the wind and sky the doubt and questions she had in her mind and heart for her lifetime also flew away.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling In

_**A new chapter for a new year! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Flying up above the heavens was not bad, so the moment they were back at the "Ice Palace", Jack felt a little sad that their adventure was over. The time he spent with Elsa was unlike any other.

_"It was fun. She was mesmerizing. Ahhh. What?! What did you say Jack? Are you out of your mind? Snap out of it. You're a Guardian, you can't fall in love. Well, not exactly, but you know what I mean Jack, she could be a distraction, a hallucination or maybe, just maybe she could be the one…" _Jack thought as he stared at Elsa. She _is _mesmerizing.

"What are you staring at Jack? Helloooo?" Elsa asked him as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Nothing just daydreaming." Jack smiled.

"Oh. Haha." was all the words Elsa managed to say.

They sat there in the palace when Elsa suddenly interrupted.

"Listen Jack, I want to thank you for today. Really. I was on the verge of going crazy and depressed at the same time. Thank you for saving me." Elsa thanked Jack as she held Jack's hand.

"I'm glad to be of service." Jack replied back as he put his other hand on top Elsa's.

Elsa looked back at their adventure a while ago. _"I'm glad I came with him. I've never felt so free. I never thought I could even fly in my lifetime. I've only dreamt of it and he made it come true…" _Elsa thought as she dazed off in her thoughts.

"Hey why don't we continue the fun? I remember you telling me about controlling your powers and as a good friend of yours I can help, perhaps." Jack offered Elsa.

"You'd do that for me?" Elsa asked Jack touched by his words.

"Of course, who else would be a better mentor than old but still cool both literally and sarcastically speaking, Jack Frost?" Jack presented to Elsa.

"You have a point. Let's start off then." Elsa finally agreed with him

"Great! You can also teach me to create an ice palace, not that I need one." Jack said.

* * *

(On this part I suggest for you to listen on "Where We Land by Ed Sheeran" for more feels. ;))

link: watch?v=yzednhPJZUs

* * *

Jack and Elsa spent the rest of the afternoon creating all kinds of snow figures like snowmen, snow bunnies, snow angels and snow castles for Jack. They were both able to create this from the most detailed and tiny figures until to the large and huge ones. It was a winter wonderland when they were together. Jack taught Elsa to have fun and have a wide imagination in controlling her powers and in return Jack learned how to create functional things through Elsa.

By the end of the day they just lay down on the sheets of snow.

"I'm tired." Elsa exhaled.

"Same here." Jack replied as he raised his hand.

"But it's a good tiring kind of day." Elsa added.

"Yeah if only I never ran out of energy. Phew." Jack said.

Then all of a sudden they both laughed and giggled as the sun began to set down.

"Hey, I've always wanted to watch the perfect sunset." Elsa told Jack.

"It isn't perfect yet if it's not the perfect place." Jack suddenly said as he rose up.

"Come on!" Jack added as he grabbed Elsa's hand

"Come on where?" Elsa replied as she followed Jack.

"Just follow me. You'll see." Jack replied and they flew up in the air, again.

As they flew for the second time Elsa didn't scream much as she did in their first flight. She was calmer and more eager. Since she now knew Jack better she put more of her trust to him. A few minutes later they reached the other side of the mountain where the sun, the sky and the sea was more visible.

It was the perfect sunset. As they landed Jack created sheets of snow and they sat there watching the sunset. The horizon was painted with warm shades of orange and pink with some touch of purple. Moreover, they saw the division between night and day. When the sun was finally gone the stars and the moon replaced the sky. It twinkled and shone so bright in their dark environment.

"I've always stared at the sky and never seen it this bright." Jack said.

"I thought they always looked like this." Elsa chuckled.

"They don't. Look, the moon, it's saying something. It says-" Jack said

"It says what?" Elsa asked. But Jack just stared at the luminous satellite with mixed emotions.

"It says hi." Jack finally managed to say.

Elsa looked at the moon and replied to it. "Hi there moon."

Jack laughed "Is she now talking to you too?"

"No, not really. I just thought the moon would like a reply from me too." Elsa said innocently to him.

"That's cute." Jack said. He looked at her dreamily.

Elsa blushed and after a few seconds she made a snowball and threw it to Jack.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he made a snowball for himself and threw it back to Elsa.

Elsa just laughed and pranced around. She felt like a kid again. She was even surprised that she was actually enjoying herself. After a while, Elsa was running downhill when she tripped and rolled downwards the slope.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted worriedly and went immediately to find Elsa.

A few seconds later he found her butt first and covered in the snow and he quickly let out a huge laugh, which contagiously made Elsa laugh too. They were like little 5-year-olds in a playground going on and about. It was all fun and games and the enjoyed the moment. When they were done laughing they lie down again.

"Look Jack, the sky is awake." Elsa said as she pointed back at the sky.

"Yeah." Jack said as he turned his face to the sky but then suddenly his eyes shot up.

"What is it?" Elsa sounded surprised.

"Emergency, from the North Pole. I've got to go. We gotta go" Jack said as he took Elsa's hand

"Wait, give me a second to at least arrange myself." Elsa told Jack.

"No time for that!" he said and they immediately flew up in the air.

"Woah! Go easy Frosty." Elsa joked to Jack.

"Now, I have nickname all of a sudden Queen Snowbutt." Jack replied.

The ride back to the palace was a bumpy one. The winds were growing It was a quick ride and he was really in hurry.

The moment they landed Jack readily wanted to fly away but Elsa bought a few seconds with him while Jack was slowly flying further away.

"Jack! Wait! What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know Elsa, I still have to find out. I'm worried." Jack replied to her.

"Well, good luck and take good care Jack. " Elsa told him.

"You too." he replied.

"Wait! Will I ever get to see you again?" Elsa added.

"You will." Jack replied.

"When?" Elsa asked again.

"Soon!" Jack shot back.

"How do you know?" she shouted back.

"The moon told me so." Jack replied

Elsa smiled and waved goodbye to Jack. He waved back and flew away further to the North.

_"I trust you Jack Frost." _Elsa thought as she held her hand and went back inside the ice palace. She was alone once again and she was more alone than she ever felt before, but unlike the last time a spark of hope grew inside her heart and it was enough and she had Jack Frost to thank for that.

* * *

_**Please review if you have time, it would be really inspiring. Thanks! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hearing Voices

_**Happy New Year Guys! Here's the new installment! I hope you like it. Not much feels as the previous one though but this chapter is just the beginning of what is yet to come. Cheers!**_

* * *

Jack reached the North Pole in no time. He was glad that he could now come there to Old Claus's place most of the time since he was always welcome, unlike in the past where he failed miserably to bust-in. It was funny memory and it was amazing on how so many things can happen at such a short time. Three centuries were catching up on him on the things he missed. Everyday seems to get more exciting but also dangerous. The moment he reached the North Pole in Santa's Workshop the Guardians were already there and they were already wondering what is about to happen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked the group.

The rest of the guardians just looked at him. It was a serious situation, Jack predicted. He knew there was trouble, but he wasn't sure what the reason was.

"Hello? What's up? Could somebody tell me, please?" Jack tried again.

"Terrible news, mate. Last night while they were collecting teeth, one of Tooth's helper fairies came upon a Dream Tear." Bunny replied.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's very powerful. It's rare and it contains the dream that a child has, so when you touch it you can see the child's dream." Santa added.

"My fairy has just finished putting the money under the pillow when she saw it from the child's face. As she gently picked it up she was nearly knocked out and then saw the dream. She saw Pitch in it. She brought it back to me and I made sure of it and it was Pitch and looks like he's back." Tooth announced fearfully.

"But, I thought we locked him up? Wouldn't it take at least another century for him to go back?" Jack asked once more.

"Pitch always seemed to find a way, as he always had ever since. But that's why we're here, to protect children from him." Santa told them.

A few minutes later the moonlight shone upon them.

"Ah, just right in time. Man in moon!" Santa rejoiced. For a while all four guardians looked up for what the moon has to say. After that, the Moon was done.

"Looks like where on a mission, again." Bunny said

"Jumping jellybeans, why does he always get in trouble?" Santa added.

"Because he's so dreamy. Not that I have a… never mind." Tooth said.

"Wait. Who's Cupid? What happened to him? What's his concern with the children anyway?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Everything." Santa replied and with that the five Guardians went with Santa where the sleigh awaited.

* * *

A new day welcomed again the young Snow Queen. Elsa, still alone in the palace, stared at the empty place. Deep in her heart she knew she missed Jack even though she just met him. Then, she remembered Anna, she just met Hans, the Prince of the Southern Isles and both were madly in love with each other. Could it be possible that it was also the same with Jack?

_"_Don't be crazy Elsa, just because you found someone like you doesn't mean he is the one for you. Besides, you still don't know him that well even though he told most of his life story to you. But then, you're also still a Queen, who ran away and abandoned her own people. Gosh, Elsa! If you can't handle your own responsibilities how do you think you can handle even the thought of falling in love_?" _Elsa murmured to herself whilst looking at her reflection.

"_You are a crazy one. Yes, you are. Ugh. Snap out of it Elsa. Snap out, don't feel, get out, conceal it, snap out!" _she continued and ended up slapping her face to wake her instincts up.

In the end when all Elsa could hear were voices in her head, she headed for the balcony. She needed someone to talk to. She remembered Jack, but then when will she see him again? He never told her when and she never knew.

"I guess all I can do is wait, eh?" Elsa said talking to the sun. She wondered if she could talk to the sun too and it might give an answer, but alas she waited and there was nothing but the sound of the wind. She didn't know how long but she just stood there waiting for something, someone to reappear. When the sun was about to set she went in. She didn't feel like watching another sunset alone. But a few seconds later she heard the door open and then seconds later, a voice.

"Elsa?" the voice said.

Was she just hearing voices and imagining this from the time she spent alone in an isolated place? She slowly went towards the staircase.

"It's me, Anna." the voice added.

_"Could this be true? Anna is here?" _Elsa thought and then she went to look who it was and finally revealed herself.

_"It is Anna." _Elsa thought.

"Anna." she said sounding surprised and still calm.

"Whoa! Elsa you look different. It's good different and this place, it's amazing." Anna replied sounding awestruck at her and the palace at the same time.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa replied feeling proud of what she created. She was glad that her sister always appreciated the things she created just as she did when they were little.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had known-"Anna said as she went closer to her.

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go. Please." Elsa replied. She didn't want her sister to come near her. She still couldn't forget what happened. Unlike her and Jack they were born with the same powers, if Elsa once again went near or even touch Anna she might turn to ice. She didn't want to know if that will really happen but she didn't want to risk it. It was better safe than sorry.

"But I just got here." Anna replied sadly.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa replied. She hated pushing her only sister away but what else was she going to do but that?

"So do you." Anna insisted.

"No, Anna I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." Elsa said as she had over and over.

"Actually about that-"Anna said

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa said worriedly but then a snowman came in.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman announced happily as he ran towards Anna.

"Olaf?" Elsa said surprised by the fact that he's real.

"You built me, remember that?" Olaf admitted.

"You're alive?" Elsa replied, still could not believe what she's seeing.

"I think so?" Olaf said sounding unsure.

Elsa looked at her hands still feeling proud that she could make something good possible and alive.

"It's just like the one we built as kids." Anna reminisced.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"Elsa we were so close, we could be like that again." Anna suggested wistfully to her.

Elsa almost agreed but memories flooded back into her mind like a storm surge. The flashback was a nightmare. She almost killed her. As much as Elsa wanted this and say yes, she held back once again and this time the thought stayed like a leech. Seeing Anna was hard and she couldn't bear if she was the death of her sister.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa replied harshly to Anna. She was traumatized by the past and her sister wasn't making it any easier.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said. It was the truth. After that she quickly walked back upstairs but her stubborn sister still followed.

"_Anna please don't follow me anymore. I can't protect you if it's me you should be protected from. I'm sorry I can't be that older sister for you but you have so much future ahead of you. Unlike me people won't be scared of you or even fear you." _Elsa thought.

Yet Anna reappeared by the doorway and insisted her support.

"Please go back home. Your life awaits, enjoy the sun and open back the gates." Elsa requested her sister.

"But-" Anna said but once again she cut her off.

"I know, you mean well, but leave me be. I maybe alone but I'm alone and free. Stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa insisted once more.

"Actually we're not." Anna finally managed to say

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"I get the feeling that you don't know." her sister continued.

"What do I not know?" she asked Anna.

"Arendelle is in deep, deep snow." Anna admitted.

"What?" Elsa said surprised and dumbstruck

"You kind of set an eternal winter everywhere." Anna continued.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asked to confirm. Her sister wasn't making it any easier at all. What was she supposed to do now?

"That's okay, you can just unfreeze it." her little sister suggested.

"No I can't, I don't know how." she replied.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Anna replied with undefeatable belief.

It's true that she doesn't know how. Of all the things Elsa can't do unfreezing was one of it. She can only make things cold, even persons, make it snow, freeze objects but never unfreeze it. While she was deep in her thoughts, it started to snow inside and it got stronger as Elsa went deep in her emotions and thoughts.

"_I'm such a fool. I can't be free. I thought running away was the answer. I was wrong. There's no escape in the storm inside of me. I thought I could protect them by going so far. I'm wrong. I can't control this, this curse. I'm so stupid. What am I going to do? I don't know. Why don't you know Elsa?! Aghhh." _Elsa thought ceaselessly.

"We'll reverse the storm you made." Elsa heard Anna saying.

"Please don't, you'll only make it worse!" Elsa shouted to Anna. She wanted her to keep quiet. She was confused and she didn't know what to do. Anna believed too much in the impossible.

_"There's so much fear." _Elsa thought

"You're not safe here." Elsa warned her sister fearing what may happen next.

Anna kept on talking and keeping it positive while Elsa was lost in the moment.

"_Control it Elsa. Don't feel. No. Remember Jack? Yes, Jack. Trust in yourself. Believe. Even have fun. You can control it. You can. You can. You can't! It's so hard. I almost froze my sister to death and now the whole kingdom? How can I go calm?! I wish I was normal. What's wrong with me? AHHHHHHH. I just want to scream!" _Elsa continued to argue with herself.

"_Stop it Elsa. Stop." _Elsa thought as she reverted back all the energy to herself to stop snowing inside.

"_Let it go." _Elsa thought and accidentally released her ice magic. When she looked back at Anna she fell into the ground, before she could even help her Olaf and big, blonde guy ran after and rescued Anna.

"I'm fine." Anna assured.

"Who's this? No matter. Just, you have to go." Elsa asked surprisingly at her "bodyguard."

"Wait, I know we can figure this out. Together." Anna still insisted.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa replied. She was tired of rebutting to her sister. If she can't stop it, how can anyone especially Anna can?

"We should go." the guy suggested.

"No, I'm not leaving without you." Anna replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you are." Elsa ordered and with that she created a snow monster, which was kind of her version of Bigfoot as Jack told her. It was big and it was enough to keep Anna out of sight.

After they were gone, the sun has just set and darkness once again took over.

"You are strong Elsa." she murmured to herself but after those words parted from her lips, tears appeared. She cried as she has never cried before. She was hurt, angry, alone and hopeless at the same time. She can't seem to bring herself together when no one was there to comfort and sympathize with her. When she was young her parents believed that she can control them and she believed them. But then they were gone, no one was there anymore. Jack came but where was he now? She was starting to believe that for a moment, he was just another figment of her imagination. Why was it when she needed somebody, nobody was there? Where was Jack anyway?

* * *

_**Please review if you have the time! Thanks :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unrescued

_**Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with school works. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Riding the sleigh was still not easy for E. Aster Bunnymund aka Easter Bunny. At some point he looked like he was going to vomit, being the only creature who was not used to flying.

"How long is this going to take North?" Bunny asked.

"Few minutes, we'll be there." Santa laughed.

The ride wasn't making it any easier for anyone. Bunny can't seem to stay calm in one place, Tooth was worried about work and leaving her fairies again and North was loud as he usually was, singing Christmas carols throughout the ride. Meanwhile, Jack was unusually quiet and smiled to himself during the ride but then Tooth noticed.

"Showing off those sparkly whites too much aren't we?" Tooth said to Jack.

"Oh, am I? I never noticed. Jack replied with an unfading smile.

"What's gotten into you, eh?" Bunny interrupted.

"Nothing, I just-"Jack said.

"Jacky, met a girl!" Santa sang.

"Wha? How did-"Jack asked, surprised

"I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile…"Santa continued singing.

"Keep your eyes on the way, North." Bunny said.

Sandy looked at Jack and told him in images that _"Looks like Cupid struck you."_

"You too Sandy? Come on guys. I-"Jack continued.

"Jack met a girl! Jack met a girl!" the group chorused.

"Fine! Just shut it. Haha. Okay, I'll admit it. I met a girl." Jack said.

"Oooh. Who is she? Is she pretty? Can she fly too?" Tooth asked eagerly.

"She's-"Jack said.

"Imaginary?" Bunny joked.

"Perfect, especially for guy like me." Jack finished shyly.

The others stared at Jack, surprised.

"Well, don't look at me like a bad guy." Jack stated.

"Tell us more about how you met." Tooth asked Jack.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." Bunny added.

"Shhhh! I'm listening." Santa said.

"Ugh." Bunny said as he jokingly covered his big ears.

And then Jack told them all about his meeting with Elsa. He realized that although it was only for a short moment he told the story lengthily, although he spared the more sensitive details which he would like to keep to himself due to the fact Elsa was facing difficult times.

"She's wonderful. I mean, I never met someone I can connect with. She, Elsa, with her it was just like…magic. All throughout my life all I've done was to keep people cold whenever I touch them but with her there's like a fire raging inside me. Not that I'm overreacting but really, it's an inexplicable feeling of warmth and belongingness." Jack finished.

Sandy looking satisfied with his tale was dreamily gazing at Jack.

"Cheesy." Bunny interrupted but Tooth punched his shoulder.

"It was a lovely story Jack. So, when will you see her again?" Tooth asked

"I don't know. As soon as we finish this mission, hopefully." Jack replied.

"I hope you're all inspired with Jack's story cause we're here." Santa announced to the group. They arrived at a countryside manor somewhere near in mountainside France. It looked abandoned for quite some time because the windows were broken, some were barred, and the roof was missing some parts of it.

"Why here?" Jack asked.

"Pitch like abandoned places. This is one of them." Bunny replied.

Sandy moved closer to Jack.

"Don't be scared Sandy" Jack said.

But Sandy looked at him and told him that "_I'm not scared. I think we just need to stick together."_

The five Guardians went inside the manor. Although it was still early in the morning, it was cold and dark.

"Lookout for Pitch." Santa warned.

As soon as Santa said those words they heard a cry for help.

"Hello?!" the voice cried.

They quickly ran towards to the door where they heard they voice when suddenly the ground opened up and sucked them in.

"Aghhh!" they shouted altogether.

They slid down in the ground so swiftly that they couldn't bring themselves to a stop. It was a quick drop of about a minute or two and when they reached the end they found themselves on what looked like Pitch's new lair.

It was gloomy, _as usual, _and cold and smelled like a mix of mold and a sewer. It was no wonder he was the "Boogeyman", the name itself was just gross too.

"I wouldn't let you off that easily you know," Pitch said from somewhere around the room. "It takes out the "fun" in all things wouldn't you say?" he continued as he let out an evil laugh.

"It's funny how I made all four, oh wait, it's already five, five of you since Jack here already joined you. How precious, five guardians all in front of me, again." Pitch said.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Me? I don't know. I just like to enjoy my existence, that's all. Well, not really. I still can't get over the last time we parted. It broke my heart. Really." Pitch said sarcastically.

"Get to the point, Pitch." Santa warned.

"I wouldn't like to spread out my plans. You'd think of me as boastful. Aww. But here's the catch, revenge. All of this is all for the revenge for me. Ha!" Pitch said as he suddenly reappeared in front of the five Guardians.

"Do you think I'd accept defeat so easily? No. Never. I'd always haunt you and I'd always reappear like I always do with the children. The world cannot simply live without the Nightmare King. The world would be bored! The world will always need some fear." Pitch added.

Moments after the Night Mares appeared galloping around the room.

"Don't worry, these are just old tricks. What's next will be much… grander. I hate repeating the plays I have already presented to the world. Don't you think so? It's just not my thing. But then, I have to go. I just needed to see you all, one last time. And so, the children await for my little experiment with them. Ta-da!" Pitch said as he rode his Nightmares.

The Guardians quickly followed him but as they nearly caught him up, there was a loud and screeching scream that deafened and slowed down the Guardians. The scream sounded like scratch of the glass, screaming little girls, cry for pain and chalk scraped on the board altogether. It was painful in the ears and it made them confused and gave them a headache at the same time. After a while the Nightmares moved their focus on them and got ready to attack. By the time the Nightmares were galloping quickly towards their direction, Pitch was gone and the battle begun. While Santa slashed through ever Nightmare, Jack froze them up. Bunny used his boomerang and kicked the dust out of the villains, Tooth was quickly flying around that you couldn't see what she was doing in beating the Nightmares and Sandy was using his Dreams against the Nightmares. It was a long fight and took them quite sometime because they kept on reappearing and they never seemed to get any less but at one point just as Santa slashed the last of the hundred, no Nightmare appeared any longer. Exhausted and tired, the Guardians just breathed heavily and stared at each other.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"We return for the voice we heard a while ago." Santa replied.

"But what if it's a trick or a trap? Besides, the voice we heard may not be there any longer." Tooth asked.

Sandy nodded and pointed out that "_But what if it's Cupid?" _

"Good point, guess we still have to check, eh?" Bunny decided.

And so the five of them went back upstairs and see the person behind the mysterious voice.

* * *

A few minutes after Anna left, Elsa was still alone and confused. A few hours later nothing seemed to take away the worry that she had when Anna dropped the news. She just sat down in her room in the Ice Palace while snowflakes fell.

_"I'm tired but I can't sleep. This is nonsense." _she thought and then stood up.

"Jaaaack. Ugh. Where are youuu?" Elsa said tightly to the nothingness.

So she went out of the palace and sat at the side of the mountainside. She wanted to create some snow bunnies but all that appeared where sharp icicles. She quickly gave up. After a while she saw Marshmallow, the giant snowman, returning from his mission.

"Are they far away?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Threw 'em out as you said." Marshmallow replied.

"Good. Just stay on lookout if somebody dares to go near." Elsa replied.

Marshmallow saluted as Elsa retreated back to her palace. She never seemed to stay put at one place.

At the break of dawn Elsa was awakened from her short nap when she heard the ground quake. She quickly ran to the front door to see the commotion and when she peeked, she saw Prince Hans, some men and horses. Marshmallow attacked them as they did likewise but two men attacked to her direction she quickly ran to the top. She was scared and she didn't want the people to be there. When they caught her up on top. One man pointed an arrow to her, she didn't want to freeze him too.

"No, please." she ask of the man but the arrow was released, she was waiting to be struck down but it turns out she was shielded by her ice powers. She was surprised that she can defend herself and that these man only meant to take her down.

"Stay away!" she warned them as she used her powers to disarm them but they were too busy attacking her that she had no choice but to try and keep them down. After a while she caught one on the wall and an ice block pushed the other until he broke the doors to the balcony and the balcony itself. She was determined to push this one off the balcony but Prince Hans suddenly came, together with his men.

"Queen Elsa! Don't make a monster they fear you are." Hans warned.

She looked at Hans and suddenly it dawned on her _"Monster? I'm not a monster. I'm becoming one, I thought that I can change."_

Suddenly, Hans ran towards one of the men, the one which she pinned to the wall. He was pointing the arrow towards her and Hans aimed it up to the chandelier. The chandelier broke down and she ran towards her life while it break to a million pieces, afterwards, she blacked out.

* * *

_**Please review if you have time. Thanks! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Haze

_**Here's the new one. I hope you guys like it! xoxo**_

* * *

Elsa woke up on the cold hard cot of the castle's premises. The first thing she saw when she woke up was the castle's window. She wanted to see if what Anna was saying was true but as she ran towards the window she realized that her hand were bound by chains.

_"What the? Why am I" _she thought as she looked at her chains, then she looked out the window and to her surprise it was worse than she imagined.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Elsa said regretfully to herself. She stared on to what has been a port for ships in the summer was now an icy desert. After that, the doors opened and Prince Hans came in with a lantern.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa demanded.

"We couldn't just let them kill you." Hans replied.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." Elsa said.

"Anna has not returned." Hans announced.

Elsa looked at the window and was worried for her sister. _"Where could she be? I hope she's safe." _ Elsa thought

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please" Hans pleaded

"Don't you see? I can't." Elsa said disappointedly to Hans. He looked disappointed and somewhat hopeless and that's what she felt. Hopeless. She's tired of telling them that she can only produce and create snow and not melt them away. She's not a god. She can't do everything most especially a miracle like that. How can she think so when she can't even believe what she can do?

"You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa added.

"I will do what I can." Hans said sincerely and quickly left the dungeon.

Elsa didn't know what she would do.

_"How can I even escape these chains?" _Elsa thought and at that moment she was both scared and angry at the situation she was left in. It was all her fault, probably but if they just let her be in her Ice Palace and maybe then the situation won't be worse than it was before. After a while she looked at her chains and it began to be covered in ice.

_"Not even the chains can suppress my powers."_ Elsa thought and so she tried her hardest to freeze the chains and afterwards break it into a million pieces but she had a hard time to concentrate and it won't budge. She gave up.

_"What am I gonna do? I need to get out of here. Anna will be fine if she will be the one who will rule Arendelle. She's so warm and friendly and most importantly she won't freeze her people." _Elsa thought.

She looked out the window and the winter was turning into a massive blizzard.

_"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!_" Elsa thought and it was all the words she could think of. She was on the edge of breaking down already but as she looked at her cell she noticed that the whole place began to be covered in ice. She needed to get out quickly and resisted her chains. Then she heard voices that said _"She's dangerous. Quickly. "_At that time she began to get worried for her own life.

_"Come on Elsa. Powers will be so useful at this moment. It's your life we're talking about. Come on! Ugh!" _Elsa thought and then soon the chains shattered as the roof of the cell collapsed. She quickly smashed the wall with the window using her powers and ran for her dear life before the guards come after her.

The blizzard was strong and she was confused on where it came. Was it from her? Or was it just really her destiny to witness what curse her powers can bring? She didn't ask for this power. She was born with it and for a while she learned to live with it but as soon as she realized how much danger it can cause tried to let her powers die in silence but then it wasn't meant to be. It only got stronger each waking moment and it brought more sorrow into her life. She hated it and for a while she ran blindly to escape. She wasn't sure which direction she was taking to get back to the North Mountain but she can't stop and so she disappeared into the dangerous winter storm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and the other Guardians explored the dark, abandoned mansion and searched for the voice. It should've been easy for them to locate the voice which they hoped to be Cupid but it seemed that they were trapped in a maze of Pitch's doing.

"This is stupid!" Bunny announced.

"Guess Pitch trapped us. It was so easy for him." Tooth said disappointedly.

"No! Just stay focused and we'll find it." Santa said

After a while they finally heard the voice again.

Sandy went quickly to last door they haven't checked.

"Prepare yourselves." Santa said and so he kicked the door and it flew open.

Jack quickly raised his staff in case somebody attacks. He observed the room and it was clear of any Nightmares. It looked like an old study where the shelves were piled up with old books covered in s series of spider webs and dust. A lamp was scattered on the floor along with a pile of books, tablecloths and a vase. The wallpapers on the walls were falling apart and the chandelier in the middle had missing parts of the light already. And then right there in the middle of the room, tied up on the chair was a blonde girl, skin as white as snow and eyes as blue as the sea.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Jack shouted.

It was her blood and flesh. He was surprised and he was worried.

_"How did she get here? If Pitch had hurt her, I don't know what I'll do with him! But how did he come to know Elsa? Are we on danger of being followed?" _Jack thought as he went nearer to the chair.

"Jack!" Bunny said.

"What?" Jack said as he turned towards his companions.

"That's not Elsa." Bunny continued as Santa and Sandy went nearer to untie the tied up "Elsa."

"But-" Jack replied and gestured to where once Elsa was sitting was now a very handsome man. He has a face that looks like it have been chiseled like a finely-carved statue, his nose is perfectly symmetrical, his eyes were as blue as his own and his hair are deep waves of chestnut brown. In addition, he was wearing a golden armor like it was made from the heavens. The muscles in his body were also seen as be well toned. As he was released, he stood up and his golden wings outstretched and he looked like a warrior and not a baby Angel.

"Sorry 'bout that, people mostly see me as the person they think about day and night." Warrior Angel grinned and said in a deep velvety voice that had a hint of British and French accent.

"So, her name is Elsa, eh?" he asked.

Jack stared at the Adonis structured guy in confusion.

"I thought you have gotten my name by now. I'm Cupid, mate!" he said as he put his arms around Jack.

"So Elsa's not here?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Just me, sorry to disappoint you." Cupid said.

"Thank God! I thought for a moment she was… never mind." Jack said but suddenly stopped when the rest of Guardians were staring at them.

"North! Glad to see you again!" Cupid said as he went to Santa to give him a bear hug.

"Tooth! Bunny! Sandy! Ha-ha! I've missed you weirdos!" Cupid added and hugged them altogether.

Sandy was dizzy from the hug and when he got himself together he began to ask so many questions in figures that Cupid got a bit confused.

"Easy there Sandy. I'll tell you what happened in a moment. I just need to take a breath." Cupid said as he sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes, he thought that Cupid was a wee bit arrogant and he kind of hated that.

Tooth stared dreamingly at Warrior Angel and Bunny looked annoyed too.

"So here's what happened. I was just in Paris, my place to be, staring at young couples that are finding love or think they have found them. Just when I was supposed to shoot this arrow on a young, blonde Frenchman, I felt a chill at the back of my neck and the next thing I knew I was here. It was all hazy if you should know, usually I can defend myself but there are some things I'm not just prepared for. Long story short, Pitch stole my bow and arrow." Cupid said sadly and disappointedly.

All the Guardians except Jack looked shocked with their faces painted like "Oh-my-gosh-that's-terrible-it's-the-end-of-the-world-even-life" looks.

Sandy looked furious afterwards showing them that _"Why does Pitch have to steal everything? First he stole my Dreams and now your Bow and Arrows? Gah! He's despicable!"_

Jack hated being clueless most of the time since he was just a new member. He made a mental note on getting know more on how a life of a Guardian works.

"What's with these bows anyways?" Jack asked.

"It's not the bow you should be worried about, it's the arrows." Bunny said.

"Yeah. You see here Jack, my arrows contain the most complicated and powerful emotions of all. The first ones are gold-headed and it is the one that inspires love, beauty and everything nice, but then those aren't the only arrows I pack." Cupid said.

Jack was surprised because he thought it's all about love when it came to him. He never thought that there would be more stories on a story.

"The other ones are lead-headed and inspires hatred, selfishness and the darkness one's heart contains. People are not perfect persons Jack and so are us. If they get shot or even scratched by one of these arrows, it consumes them, for better or for worse. Why do you think, "Love conquers all"? Cupid told Jack.

And in that moment "Warrior Angel" gave him something to think about and it wasn't easy.

"And Pitch has them. I think he's going to produce a lot of them and if he succeeds, he'll strike at anyone he sees. Chaos will come next. Imagine children always fighting with each other and it's not just the children it can affect but also young adults, parents, old people, everyone! Nightmares come from the fears that live in every heart, and if everyone is troubled when the sun shines, it will be much terrible when they go to sleep. Pitch will create a New Dark Age. It would It would be a complete disaster! I'll lose my powers and soon yours because if hatred rules the world, their minds and hearts would be at loss in the dark side and we will be helpless to do anything about it." Cupid continued saying to all of them.

_"He's right. Even I can't imagine the world of hatred." _Jack thought.

"So, where do you think Pitch is headed?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Probably anywhere in the shadows, where the light can touch him." Cupid replied.

"Then, we're on a mission. We need to scout for him." Bunny said.

"I think my fairies and I can help. We could always watch out for a Dream Tear to come out. I'll keep them all on a look out." Tooth announced.

Sandy also showed them that _"I'll keep an eye out every night too. Soon we'll find him and when we do I'll knock him out myself." _And when he finished, he winked at them.

"That's settled then. Jack, Cupid and I will stay at the North Pole." Santa said.

"Why do I have to stay in North Pole, North?" Cupid asked.

"Well, last thing I know you can't go flying around without your bow and arrows. What if Pitch kidnaps you again or what if the next thing you know you're helpless in the middle of the darkness cause you're losing you powers. No! We must stick together." Santa defended.

"But why do I have to stay there too?" Jack asked. "I can help with the search, you know.," he added.

Santa moved closer to him and whispered "You don't expect me to be left alone with him."

Jack snickered. "Besides," Santa added, "It's summer, I don't expect the early chills of fall to come yet. Not in at least a week or so."

"Fine, but I have to go to a little visit first." He said.

"Where?" Santa asked.

"You know where." Jack said shyly.

Santa laughed so hard that the floor slightly shook and some tears where streaming on Santa's eyes.

"Okay m'boy. But only for a little while. We have so much to do." he said.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Eggnog's on me." Santa told the others and they went out of the abandoned mansion and continued their journey together towards the North Pole.

* * *

_**Please review if you have the time. Thanks! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Infatuation

_**Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took a while as I was busy with school works. Enjoy! :)))**_

* * *

Everything was still a blur. Confused and lost, Elsa found herself to be still in the middle of what once used to be the Fort of Arendelle. But alas, she continued to walk on. After a while she saw a figure in the haze of the winter storm.

_"Anna?" _she thought. But the figure grew closer and all she knew was she needed to run away, but the figure, who happened to be Hans, saw her and called out her name.

"Elsa!" he screamed desperately. "You can't run from this." Hans added.

_"I can. If you would just let me go far away from here and then you will all be safe." _Elsa thought.

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa pleaded. Anna deserved someone to take care of her and sadly it was not herself.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice and her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you!" Hans spat at her.

"No.." was all Elsa could say.

Thoughts, regrets, anger and most of all, sadness went barging on her mind and in her heart. She twisted and turned. She couldn't stay put. She felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest.

_"No, this could never be. It's impossible. Anna's not dead. I mean, I didn't do anything did I? Did I? Anna's dead? Anna is dead because of me? No…" _Elsa thought and at the end she broke down. She felt like she was going to faint but since there were too much pain, all she managed to do was hang on to the ground for support and cried. She zoned out into her own mind palace. She zoned out and that was when the horrible blizzard came into a halt. Time stood still in Elsa's mind as her surroundings did the same. It was the moment of truth where all the screeching pain and deafening silence overwhelmed her all at once. She was on the brink of going lunatic and the edge of thinking of hurting herself. It was her fault after all that her sister was dead. Once again she was left alone, lost, dazed and helpless but this time she was completely on her own. But her thought s were disturbed by a familiar voice, shouting.

"No!" she screamed.

_"Anna?!"_ she thought as she turned around and saw her sister blocking Hans from almost killing her but suddenly Anna turned frozen as Hans was thrown in the air. It all happened too quickly.

Elsa stood up and observed her sister and broke down in tears. Only this time the pain hurt twice as much. For one second she thought she could have her sister back only to be frozen, for real.

Inexplicable sadness once again took over Elsa and for the first time in a very long time she hugged her sister. She was always afraid of touching her because of the accident and now she realized she never can again. She really loved Anna but that love was blocked by so much fear. She wished she could do something to bring her back again. She still had so much to say and so many things she wanted to do with Anna. She wished she could have another chance to be a better sister to her only sister.

Then the sun shyly came out and suddenly Anna moved.

"Anna?" Elsa realized that her sister was back to normal and quickly hugged her as she was reunited with her.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna teary-eyed.

"I love you." Anna replied.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Olaf realized.

"Love will thaw… Love, of course!" Elsa realized too.

"Elsa?" Anna asked confused with her sister's sudden realization.

"Love!" Elsa announced and then all those inspirations came back. The love that Anna contained for her to bring her back even if it was dangerous meant that love was always there and she was too dumb to avoid it. Then she remembered Jack, it felt like a long time since she last saw him. It even felt like a dream. She remembered how he taught her to enjoy her powers and accept it. Love. She now knew what she would do and after a while she gathered the snow that enveloped Arendelle, sent it to the sky and freed it to disappear into the world. It was like magic and she never thought she could do it.

"I knew you could do it." Anna complimented her.

Summer was back, finally. Just as they were enjoying the weather Olaf was slowly melting.

"Olaf! Hold on a minute." Elsa said and made a personal flurry for the snowman. A moment later she watched her sister punch Hans as he fell into the water. She laughed proudly to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug once again. It was good to be free.

The following day Elsa finished their unfinished business and she had Anna to help her with these. They also talked about making up the celebration for the people of Arendelle. The Queen busily prepared for the afternoon celebration and was inspired by the idea of a "winter wonderland" in the middle of the summer.

* * *

Eggnog's at Santa's was probably the most comforting place to be. The cinnamon cookies added up to their moment of bliss. The worse thing than the possible success of Pitch in the future was not knowing what to do in the middle of it all for the mean time.

The second Jack finished his eggnog he was ready to fly away.

"Whoa there cowboy, don't get too excited." Cupid warned.

"I'm not, I was just stretching out." Jack excused himself because he knew Cupid was right.

"Yeah right. I'm just warning you my boy. It's still a dangerous world out there especially that Pitch is on the loose and you have someone you feel emotionally attached with." Cupid added.

"I'm not attached!"

"Whatever, this infatuation will soon convert into love and it'll either end in tragedy or a great ending."

"That's too deep man"

"I know, why do you think love is complicated?" Cupid finished as he winked to Jack.

"Anyway, I better go. Are you sure you guys will be okay here?" Jack asked Cupid and Santa.

"Heh! There is no place like home, Jacky. With all these workers and us here? I think we can suffice. Now, off you go!" Santa advised Jack.

* * *

Jack rode the wind quickly on his way back to Elsa's Ice Palace. It was a short flight and the moment he reached the palace he was shocked with what he saw. The Ice Palace looked like it was assaulted. He saw the broken terrace of where he first saw Elsa. He went inside and saw a shattered chandelier on the floor and icicles displayed everywhere. As he roamed around the palace there was one thing he can say. It was a wreck. Afterwards he felt his heart beating quickly. It was being nervous and worried for Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jack called out in the empty palace. He imagined that Elsa was probably hiding somewhere in her ruined fortress but when no one answered Jack didn't want to imagine what happened to Elsa. But he kept positive that she was safe, wherever she was.

Jack went out through the broken palace doors and stared at the sky. The weather was perfect, it was a lot warmer than his last visit and the sun was almost ready to come down and the cold temperature of the mountain preserved the snow. A few seconds later he heard a rumble from a distance, as it drew nearer he saw a huge ice monster on his way to the palace.

_"Could this be the one that attacked Elsa?" _ Jack thought in a panic as he raised his staff on the approaching snow monster.

"Stop there!" he shouted to the monster but it just looked at him with confusion and continued treading to the palace.

"I said stop! What did you do to Elsa?!" he shouted once again to the snow monster.

The monster groaned and did some gestures but Jack replied with a stare. So in the end, the monster pointed towards south where Arendelle was.

"Ohhh! Sorry!" Jack said as he realized that he was pointing towards Elsa's location. He did not know how he understood. He just knew. Maybe because it was a snow thing, he wasn't sure but he flew immediately to Arendelle. It was probably one of the many instantaneous things he has done but this time it felt different because he finally doing it for someone and not solely for himself.

* * *

After the festivities ended, Elsa was glad to back in her room and this time it wasn't so disappointing to be at home, knowing that everything has changed for the better. The day was truly exhausting especially when you were the Queen. The festivities were a success and she was glad that the people accepted her despite of what happened previously. She was also glad that they were united and had fun and it really contributed to her happiness. She remembered the children playing and skating so calmly as a band was singing in the near distance. In addition, she was happy that Anna was there because she never failed to make everything so warm and joyful. She was thankful also for her help because if it wasn't for her, planning the event and actually executing it would be boring if she wasn't there. Elsa did not even think she would survive the day because it was really not her forte to interact with the people. Thank heavens Anna was there to help her hand in hand.

Before she settled into bed, she checked out Anna in her room and saw that she was sleeping so soundly that she heard her snore. She giggled softly as she closed the door and went back to her own room. As she rested her head in her soft pillow she closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but considering on what happened for the past few days were overwhelming and unbelievable. She took a moment to take it all in. But before she could even dream, she heard someone knock. She thought she was imagining things until she pinched herself to see Jack knocking by her window.

Elsa smiled as though it can reach her ears and Jack smiled with the same feeling of excitement. Once again they were reunited and that moment was enough for them to feel the magic mutually sparking inside of them.

* * *

_**Please review if you have time. Thanks! Share it with your friends too! ;)**_


End file.
